


Multiplying Troubles By The Score

by Talik_Sanis



Series: Erotic Crack Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cliffs of Insanity, Crack, Did my hideous crack devolve into pure awful smut?, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Humour, Multi, Multimouse is the Better Class of Criminal Paris Deserves, Orgy, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talik_Sanis/pseuds/Talik_Sanis
Summary: Adrien and Kagami were so cruel, always ganging up on their girlfriend and tormenting her, leaving her a drooling, sweaty, satisfied mess thanks to their synchronized 'cuddles.'And so the villainous Multimouse was born, intent on evening the score by turning loose her legion of clones against a pair of stupid sexy super-heroes. Now she has them outnumbered!Mu-muhahaha!Hers is an evil laugh.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Erotic Crack Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972855
Comments: 23
Kudos: 92





	Multiplying Troubles By The Score

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callmedale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/gifts).



> Also with apologies to CallmeDale.
> 
> Go into this work expecting madness and crack; the smut is just a vehicle for the weird dorky humour.

Ladybug, as almost everyone in the world knew, was a hero, beloved by millions, a paragon of virtue and integrity that you put on children's lunch-boxes to ~~sell merchandise and make a quick buck off gullible suckers~~ inspire the next generation to embrace an egalitarian perspective on sex and gender through the presentation of a positive bi-racial, queer female role-model.

Multimouse, on the other hand, was a conniving, dastardly, villainous mastermind with a plethora of henchwomen, similarly sized and perpetual now that she had mastered the mouse miraculous. Each one of them shared her devious mind and the sexy, plump body that made Adrien drool.

And pop a boner.

As you do.

Hawkmoth had nothing on her.

Especially not when she was wearing a thong.

Deep in the grim, foreboding pastel and pink confines of her ~~bedroom~~ lair, the principle Multimouse sat in the rolling desk chair at her sewing area, lording over a scene of abject depravity and anguish, her minions inflicting grievous tortures on the hero and heroine of Paris, Ladybug and Marinette's partners: the suave gentleman, Chat Noir, and the valiant Ryuuko, a bold counterpoint that balanced her boyfriend's occasional giddy charms.

“Eh-ha- m-mercy, _p_ - _please_.”

“Good, _good_!” the temptress cackled using her Emperor Palpatine voice, just as Adrien had begged which was kind of weird but, hey, whatever hoists the sail up your turgid, veiny mast.

Chat Noir and Ryuuko writhed helplessly before her, a dozen Marinettes alternating between pinning them and using deftly nimble sewers' hands to sneak into all the most tender and vulnerable spots on the bottom of Kagami's feet and the popliteal region just behind Adrien's knees as the heroes cried out in _agony_ between snorts and giggles, tickled without mercy.

“You heroes thought that you had _bested_ me?”

Caught in the vise of a vexatious volley of villainous vermin, costume torn into mere strips of magic leather during his valiant but fruitless struggle against the _creature_ who had plagued Paris like the Black Death - which was also carried by rats who, really, were just slightly less cute mice - Chat Noir was a mere pawn for the vile vixen's... plots.

Alliteration, like punning, was hard when you were being suffocated by a pile of girlfriends while about three to six sets of tender, soft boobs smacked you upside the head, beating you into submission.

Truly heinous.

Multimouse had discovered Chat Noir's Kryptonite.

“Now, Multi-me, bring them together for my amusement,” the villainess commanded with a scooping motion of her free hand, the other splayed between her wide-parted legs, palm rolling over the slowly-spreading wet quasi-translucence that bloomed around the fine outline of her lower lips.

He was maneuvered into place, the Multimouse behind him angling his neck and pressing him up to a similarly restrained Ryuuko who might as well have been on puppet strings. Between the six Multimouses, he and his equally-helpless Japanese girlfriend had their foreheads and noses butted up together in some vague, but eminently hotter, caricature of what a teenage Adrien used to do with his limited edition Ladybug and Chat Noir action figures.

_*Kissu. Kissu.*_

The principle Multimouse did, indeed, make weeb kissing noises while her cohorts smooshed Kagami's face into her boyfriend's. And Adrien wasn't even to blame for that one. 

“Be strong,” he whispered while straining against his captors, staring into Kagami's panicked brown eyes when the villains had their fill of their little game and began to pull the two apart. One of the malicious mice cupped his girlfriend's breast, leaving her groaning, before nuzzling up between them. With that slow torture, Kagami's nipples began to firm and pop, little bumps that poked up through her skin-tight red-spandex costume.

Hot damn did Adrien _love_ those skin-tight red-spandex costumes.

They left nothing to the imagination. It was like his girlfriends were running around nude with him on the regular, leaving no question as to when they were either chilled or in the mood.

“No matter what happens, I love you,” she responded in a hush that turned into an open-mouthed gasp as the girl pleasuring her breasts pulled one up to her teeth with both hands and sucked hard. Kagami's back curled in ecstasy as her legs jerked beneath her, pressing into the feeling and presenting more of her heaving chest for such torment.

The other assembled Multimeece looked on in clear amusement at the heroes' despairing professions and the crack in Ryuuko's prideful armour.

“I know,” he said, quoting Han Solo because he was a smooth-operator and just pawesome like that.

Wrenching his arm away from the girls who held him immobile for one moment of pure hope, he groped desperately for her, trying to grab Kagami's hand, needing to reassure her that he was _there_ , but she was torn away, screaming in terror and other things, just as their fingertips brushed, lost in the swirling grey tide of Multimeeces.

“You fought valiantly, Chat Noir,” the Viceroy of the Vermintide crowed in her vile victory, descending from the throne that was her sewing chair while Tikki flitted off in the background to go find some cookies, curl up into a ball, and rock herself to sleep in the fetal position while crying because this was all just too much.

_Worst. Ladybug. Ever._

Multimouse had stopped fingering and palming her womanhood as she presented herself to Chat Noir, legs spread wide, hands to her hips, so that her pussy could get a good look at the fine, plump lines of flesh that led down to her ... other pussy. And holy shit did he want to be a _good_ kitty and lap up the cream that left a dark stain between her thighs.

“But there's nothing that you can do to defeat me. Resistance against my... uh...”

“ _Mousy might_ ,” Adrien whispered hastily, eyes wide in askance.

“Mousy might!” Marinette exclaimed immediately, jerking up to her full, intimidating five-foot nothing height before pausing to think it over and then wincing at the line before continuing with a groan and a sigh, hand to her face, “is useless.”

A hurried nod preceded Adrien's retort as he was carted off to the torture wall, which was aptly named because, though there were no Iron Maidens, Brazen Bulls, or racks, there were about six Multimices ready to do really horrible, really painful, really _sinful_ things to him.

Blue balls hurt like the dickens when you had a half-dozen girlfriends playing around with you at once.

“You'll never break me!” he sneered in a defiant cry, unwilling to give the villain the least satisfaction. “I'll fight you to my dying breath!”

The Mistress of Malignant Mice merely chortled, waving her attendants into position.

“Trust me. You're going to die inch by inch before we're done with you. Give in,” she commanded with a dark, imperious chuckle. “Your girlfriend is already one of us.”

Turning to said girlfriend, Adrien could only hang his head in abashed sorrow. He had thought his love strong, but, truly, the monster before him knew no mercy, having uncovered Ryuuko's weaknesses as well. Knowledge and cunning rendered Multimouse the most dangerous evil-doer he'd ever encountered, clearly.

Kagami, his once bold and iron-willed girlfriend, was already gone – seduced to the dark-side as a willing and happy plaything for the ~~Dork~~ _Dark_ Princess of Perfidious Pests who would now be free to rule Paris with a cute, mousy, iron fist.

The former Dragon heroine's features were currently obscured by bouncy, round, shuddering Multimouse butt, ragged edges of torn spandex revealing the smooth curve of flesh, as one costumed Marinette rode his girlfriend's face while two more were feasting on her breasts, squeezing and rolling them as they lapped at the sensitive buds and teased with gentle nibbles.

The clone using Kagami's mouth, gloved hands teasing her own breasts, stared into him, eyes lidded and lips pulled up into a smug smile, as if to ask _you want somma 'dis?_ (accent and all) while writhing to the ministrations of Kagami's clearly practiced and skillful lips and tongue. A flush of pleasure and the cruel gleam of the mouse's eyes made him feel lurid and desperate, and she, along with all of her sisters, obviously reveled in the sight of him being pinned by her fellow mice.

Kagami was lost to him, her muffled, desperately happy groans echoing about the room as she served as an eager throne for her queen's ample, squeezable, kissable, lickable, lovable, hugable, and eminently _boinkable_ derriere that he wanted to fold around his dick like a hot-dog bun, forgoing all condiments save some lube and several spurts of hot cream.

No, that didn't sound like a pleasant topping for a hot dog, but don't knock it 'till you've tried it.

The Multimices around his legs oohed and awed at his engorged cock, poking at it like a clowder of cats playing with their meaty food.

Hands quite full given the perkiness of Marinette's boob and another Marinette's robust thighs, the perspiring mess that had once been Kagami only whimpered helplessly while her girlfriend returned the favor, sunk to her knees between the fencer's thighs to seek out her clit and get the poor abused heroine to scream as she was eaten (out) alive.

 _The inhuman_ _monster!_

It just wasn't fair that he too wasn't allowed a taste of such succulent flesh. 

In much the same way, two Multimouses were between his legs, laving attention around his cock, laughing as he thrust futility into the air, while another pair trailed their hands along his thickly-built arms, pinning him while seeming to quite enjoy the feeling of his muscles straining against their hold, eyes alight as they watched their compatriots.

A final grey-suited super-villain of Marinette's bedroom – as if there was actually any end to them – was currently making out with him. She couldn't exactly stand in front of her boyfriend without stepping on the two who were already pleasuring him (though never let it be said that Marinette wouldn't crush a lot of people underfoot to make out with Adrien Agreste). Instead, she had opted to loop her jump-rope onto one of the ceiling support beams to replay a gender-swapped version of the upside-down kissing scene from the original Tobey Maguire _Spider-Man_ film.

Also something that teenage Adrien had thought about on more than one occasion when he was in his bunk. Typically, it involved Ladybug and not Marinette's other alter-ego (although there were plenty of those before and after the identity reveal), and after he'd turned sixteen the fantasy Ladybug had stopped hanging at _lip_ level.

Better than imagined.

At least the first pre-sixteen part of the fantasy.

Granted, he didn't have Kirsten Dunst fake nipples to show off how much he was enjoying the entire thing, but he thought that the many, many girls around him got the gist of it.

The fact that one Multimouse had taken half of his raging erection into her mouth while another one was licking up and down the naked shaft while a third was trying to butt in and, like the villainous criminal mafioso that she was, 'get a piece o' the action, capisce?' kind of made it clear that they knew he was pretty pleased with all of this.

A dual-blowjob on ground level was already A one, so...

“Such a strong little kitten, you are,” the Reviled Rani of Rodents cooed, stroking his face. The thin material of her gloved hand tugged and caught on the flesh of his rosy, flushed, and sweaty cheeks. “So brave even now that you're alone.”

“I- I can't-” A particularly adventurous attempt at deep-throating cut him off, every bit of fight being sucked and squeezed out of him.  
  
“Just give in,” she hummed as she pressed herself to his side, heavy breaths teasing his cheek as her tongue curved a moist trail along the shell of his ear. “You can have her –“ For his part, Adrien was left aching and desperate, whimpering at the villains' cruelty as the girls at his feet withdrew. The original mouse jerked a finger towards her chaise, indicating Ryuuko as he was dragged into position before his gaping girlfriend who, her hands now free, had looped her arms around Marinette's thighs to clutch Multimouse butt to her face quite greedily. A slight whine did reverberate, muffled for obvious reasons, when her girlfriend withdrew from the spot between her legs, wiping the slick from her face with a satisfied grin after having worked Ryuuko up to the point of near madness. 

“You can have _any_ of us," assured the Mendacious Murine of Malice, stroking his heaving chest. "All you need to do is acknowledge me as the queen of Paris, and we'll rule together as a triad of terror. Stop _drag-on_ your feet before you fall to _meeces_. _Paws_ ing won't save you from your fate.”

It was the puns that did it for him.

“Yes,” he hissed brokenly, finally willing to acceded to the inevitable – the ignominious defeat of the hero Chat Noir and the rise of a new super-villain to join his former girlfriend.

A dozen sets of eyes fixated on his cock as the pair of Multimouses clinging to his hips reduced the pressure of their grip, allowing him to surge forward. Kagami's thin lips opened up to him, slick and clenching, dilating to accommodate him as he slid in inch by inch and the dragon groaned into Marinette's butt, a pussy on both ends.

Finally loosed, he pounded into her, as merciless as the micees had been to him. Two pairs of hands massaged the thick globes of his rear, the mice groaning over the feeling of the chiseled muscle under their fingers while urging him forward, thrilled at the sight of their girlfriend welcoming his cock.

Ryuuko's shuddering form was already a mess, his freed hands curling around her hips to smash her down onto him, brutal, punishing thrusts hilting him inside of her heavenly wet walls. 

Both heroes clashed together, awash in a sea of mouths and hands, lips and tongues and fingers suckling, kissing, and probing _everywhere_ all at once while another dozen multimice put on myriad shows in the distance.

Marinette was as innovative and cunning as a villain as she was a hero.

The pace of his thrusts was frantic and uneven as he lost himself to the clenching heat and the onanistic orgy of which they were the center. Sweat gleamed across Ryuuko's entire form as did saliva from a dozen mouths of one girl, and he watched as a bead of perspiration trailed its way languidly down her chin and clenching throat, falling into the hollow of her breasts.

"Fuck her, Chat," Multimouse urged in a moan, one of her clones petting his wild, sweaty hair as he bent over Kagami, nearly snapping in two as he found new reserves of energy to fuck her even harder as he fixated on a pair of scissoring Marinettes, one of whom winked at him. "Cum for me like a good kitty and fill her up."

And he did, a great convulsive shudder racing through his entire body as he _obeyed_ and, losing his tempo completely, came with a grunt, staining the mattress beneath Ryuuko as he withdrew, slick and deflating, only to be beset immediately and roused to hardness again as he collapsed into a waiting gaggle of girlfriends. 

Marinette shrugged and clambered up onto her girlfriend, pausing a moment to cup her cheeks and lean in for a slow, tender kiss so that she could taste herself in her girlfriend's mouth while Ryuuko just blinked and groaned in a nearly dazed stupor. After a few playful moments, and an enthusiastic thumbs-up from her girlfriend, the original Multimouse took her place on her favorite throne as it was rocked by Chat's motions, the former hero having been shoved back into the fray and his Dragon girlfriend by a trio of her clones. Thoroughly broken and brought to heel, as evidenced by the impish wink he threw at Marinette, he heeded the Miserable Mistress of Mouses' command to "Fuck her again."

With slightly more rough and insistent motions as her hips undulated, grinding into Kagami's again nearly frantic mouth, she pulled Chat Noir to her in order to claim _his_ mouth too, just as she had claimed his once-heroic soul. While their tongues moved together, soft yet domineering she bent the addled and outnumbered cat to her will. He finished twice before she left him in a defeated heap, crushed under a swarm of Multimice whom he, properly declawed like a good pet, pleasured with fumbling hands and mouth even though he could barely move. Another two mice attended to her own breasts and her pet dragon continued to eat her out noisily and gleefully, smothered in plump, mousy butt.

And thus it was that Multimouse became the Queen of Paris, or, at least, her girlfriend's face, with the fallen heroes Chat Noir and Ryuuko at her heel.  
  
Long live the Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for CallmeDale, who I believe provided a prompt on the Miraculous Discord server that called for “Marinette to use the Mouse Miraculous to get back at her girlfriend and boyfriend who are always ganging up on her.” 
> 
> Full blame falls on me for the decision to make them all ef'ing dorks about it, though.
> 
> Now I need to go because I'm clearly drunk. I don't even know what this is...


End file.
